


Body and Soul

by faithinthepoor



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drablle written for the Smut challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Soul

You say you don’t want her and that’s actually true. So you shouldn’t want this. You close your eyes to pretend it’s not her, so it can just be lips that cool and caresses that burn. She doesn’t let it be that easy, her teeth break your flesh and you open your eyes on reflex. You pray this will end but then her fingers enter you and although she is no where near your lungs, she takes your breath away. Your heart races and your mind spins and you die a little but in that instant it’s somehow worth it.


End file.
